


A Very Nice Morning

by Prostotchydo



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prostotchydo/pseuds/Prostotchydo
Summary: Альберт считает, что у Дейла странный вкус в отношении мужчин.
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Very Nice Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Very Nice Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878204) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



> A/N: Мне хотелось написать о том, как Альберт говорит с Дейлом о, ну... Вы знаете.
> 
> П/П: Я только поняла, что в фандоме есть свой эвфемизм...

\- Итак.  
Он поднимает взгляд на Альберта. И это большая ошибка. Мужчина смотрит в ответ так внимательно, как будто у него что-то на лице. Не удивительно, что Альберт не нравится Гарри.  
Шерифу Труману. А не Гарри. Нужно взять себя в руки, особенно сейчас, когда Альбер рассматривает его, как будто всё очевидно.  
\- Итак, - отвечает он и отпивает ещё кофе. Насколько ему известно, Гарри сейчас в коридоре, разговаривает с Люси про пончики. Через пару минут Гарри зайдёт в конференц-зал и наткнётся на них двоих, на него попивающего кофе, и на Альберта в поисках улик к тому, насколько глубоко Купер успел увязнуть.  
Не так уж и глубоко. Ему нравится так думать. Не так уж и глубоко он увяз. Это всего лишь легкая влюбленность.  
\- Куп, - произносит Альберт, улыбаясь идеально вежливо, но при этом бесконечно раздражающе, - Ты мне ничего не говорил.  
\- У тебя появились новые зацепки? О личности убитого? Или мы ждём шерифа Трумана?  
Гарри.  
Чёрт.  
\- Я признаю, у него есть своё очарование, - говорит Альберт, придвигаясь ближе, - То есть, хочу сказать, я могу непредвзято это оценить. Но, конечно же, у меня иммунитет  
\- Альберт, - отвечает он и снова отпивает кофе, - прекрати.  
\- Прекратить что?  
Он бросает острый взгляд на Альберта. Паршивец просто щурится в ответ и, как будто остального недостаточно, заговорщически ему подмигивает.  
И конечно же, именно в этот момент Гарри заходит в конференц-зал.  
\- Доброго утра, - Гарри обращается к Альберту ледяным тоном.  
\- Доброго утра, - отвечает Альберт тоном, в котором ясно намекается, что утро не такое уж и доброе, и если бы оно таковым и было, Альберт ни за что не стал бы тратить его на Гарри.  
Дейл собирается сказать, чтобы они прекратили препираться и вернулись к расследованию. Вообще-то у них есть рабочие обязанности, которые нужно выполнять. Но, прежде чем он успевает открыть рот, Гарри бросает на него раздраженный взгляд, которым словно спрашивает, ну за каким чертом ты позвал этого человека в мой город?  
Боже, ему нравится Гарри.  
Он понимает, что широко улыбается, когда Альберт хмыкает и закатывает глаза.

**

\- Не то чтобы я не понимал, что ты в нём нашёл.  
\- Альберт, отвали, - говорит он, потому что уже поздно, а день был тяжелым. Хотя делает это он максимально добродушно.  
\- Я всегда знал, что у тебя странный вкус на мужчин.  
\- Не страннее твоего.  
\- Кажется я просил, никогда больше не упоминать Колорадо, - Альберт переходит на шёпот, несмотря на то, что они совершенно одни на пустынной парковке. Дэйл прячет улыбку в воротнике пальто, - В любом случае, я не говорю, что нахожу объект твоей привязанности странным. Очевидно, что это так. Но я этого не говорю. Что я хотел бы сказать, так это то, что я не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор ничего с этим не сделал.  
\- Альберт-  
\- Могу поспорить, ты ему нравишься, - произносит Альберт, наклоняясь ближе.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Он должен благодарить судьбу просто потому что у него появился шанс быть с кем-то настолько-  
\- Альберт.  
\- Ну хорошо, - вздыхает Альберт и утешительно похлопывает его по плечу, - А знаешь, одиночество тебе к лицу. Оно создаёт этакую иллюзию самодостаточной личности. Но знаешь.  
Не стоит ему спрашивать. Но, чёрт возьми, день был таким тяжёлым, - Знаю что?  
\- Иногда, - говорит Альберт и делает шаг назад, - Неплохо иметь кого-то, до кого можно свободно дотронуться.

**

\- Куп?  
Он ошалело моргает. Он стоит рядом с машиной, дверь приоткрыта, он собирался уже забраться на переднее сидение и вернуться в отель. Альберт ушел уже сколь, пять? Десять минут назад? У него нет причин стоять в темноте на пустынной парковке. В одиночестве.  
Он оборачивается. Гарри при взгляде на его лицо хмурится, потом запирает полицейский участок и спускается по лестнице на мокрый после дождя асфальт, всё так же не отрывая от него глаз. Он примеряет улыбку. Но та в этот раз слишком тяжелая, уголки губ тянет вниз, - Гарри. Я просто… Я как раз собирался уезжать.  
\- Я думал, ты уже, - кивает Гарри и засовывает руки в карманы, как будто хочет потерять ладони в их глубинах, - Тут такое дело, я краем уха услышал ваш разговор.  
\- Отлично. Альберт напишет отчет о том, что тело-  
\- Не этот разговор, - перебивает Гарри и переступает с ноги на ногу.  
Оу... ОУ, БЛЯТЬ.  
\- Странный вкус?  
\- Это не… - Дейл прочищает горло и пробует снова. Он умеет разговаривать с людьми. Он, черт возьми, взрослый мужчина. Он может.. - Не такой уж и странный.  
\- Окно было не до конца закрыто, так что- В общем я вас слышал.  
\- Гарри, - он сбивается и глубоко вздыхает. Он никогда не знал, как правильно… Как признаться кому-то, что он или она тебе нравятся. И ещё, сейчас совсем неподходящее время. Дело в самом разгаре, они работают, не поднимая голов. В конце-концов, может Гарри ничего не понял. Может Гарри понятия не имеет, что это значит - странный вкус в мужчинах. Может Гарри из тех, кто ни разу в жизни и не задумывался о том, чтобы поцеловать мужчину, к примеру, одного специального агента. Прямо здесь, на тёмной, опустевшей парковке.  
\- Так что это значит? Странный вкус на мужчин?  
Он пялится на Гарри, который смотрит в ответ, глаза в глаза. С одной стороны, это может значить, что он ни сном ни духом. С другой - возможно он прекрасно всё понимает.  
\- В представлении Альберта, - медленно произносит он, - Это значит, что ты мне нравишься.  
\- Я? - спрашивает Гарри и хмурится. А потом шагает ближе. Черт. Либо Гарри не до конца понял, что он только что сказал, либо…  
\- Да.  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь.  
\- Да. Да, нравишься.  
\- В профессиональном плане, - медленно говорит Гарри, - так же как Альберт.  
Дэйл старается не засмеяться. Правда, он старается.  
\- Так… тебе не нравится Альберт.  
\- Не так, как мне нравишься ты, - он качает головой, - нет.  
\- Куп, - произносит Гарри, буравя его взглядом, подбираясь всё ближе, всё также пряча руки глубоко в карманах, - Я не знаю, что делаю.  
\- Я тоже, - кивает он и смотрит на Гарри в ответ. Тот делает еще шаг ближе. Еще парочка, возможно восемь или девять, и они будут стоять лицом к лицу. Ему интересно, чем пахнет от Гарри. Деревом, скорее всего. Машинным маслом. Чем-то мужественным и тёплым. И кофе, конечно же кофе. Черт возьми, как же он любит кофе.  
\- Гарри, что ты делаешь?  
\- Я иду по парковке.  
\- Окей, - ему приходится судорожно сглотнуть, - А в общем смысле?  
\- Куп, - говорит Гарри и останавливается прямо перед ним, слишком близко, чтобы это было случайностью. Слишком далеко, чтобы предположить, что он планирует поцеловать Дейла, - Знаю, что отель у тебя просто отличный. И я уверен, что твой номер - высшего разряда. Но я живу рядом с озером. Там очень красиво. По-другому красиво. Менее… структурировано. Но вид просто чудесный. Очень много… природы.  
\- Мне нравится природа, - говорит Дейл, в горле вдруг становится сухо.  
\- Ну что же, может нам тогда, не знаю, выпить по чашке кофе. У меня.  
Он собирается сказать да. Конечно же. Но ему нужно знать точно, - Гарри, уже почти полночь.  
\- Можешь остаться на ночь, если хочешь, - говорит Гарри, смотря ему в глаза. Затем повторяет, - Я не знаю, что я делаю.  
\- Думаю, ты все правильно делаешь, - отвечает он, голос у него теперь хриплый. Ему как будто тяжело дышать, а ведь Гарри до него ещё даже не дотронулся.  
Пока ещё.  
О, Господи. Ему нужно прекратить об этом думать.  
И к тому же, ему нужно убедиться, что он не собирается позднее поцеловать местного шерифа, который понятия не имеет ни о его сексуальных предпочтениях, ни его чувствах.  
\- Гарри, ты мне очень сильно нравишься.  
\- Черт возьми, - говорит Гарри, не прекращая смотреть на него в упор, - Отлично.  
\- Я имею в виду, ты мне нравишься в немного романтическом плане.  
\- Романтическом.  
\- А так же в сексуальном.  
Гарри открывает рот, а потом закрывает, - Ладно. Хорошо. Не скажу, что я знаю как… что я могу… Я даже не уверен, что хочу… То есть, я уже давно… И я редко…  
\- Гарри, - перебивает Дейл, расправляя плечи, - все в порядке. Я не жду, что ты…  
\- Послушай, - теперь перебивает уже Гарри. Дейл вдруг осознаёт, что тот, очевидно, задержал дыхание, - уже почти полночь. Поехали ко мне. Я заварю тебе кофе.

**

\- Куп.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Я просто хотел сказать, что тебе к лицу.  
Он тяжело вздыхает и бросает взгляд на Альберта. Не стоит ему спрашивать, - Что к лицу?  
\- Успешный роман с местным шерифом, - говорит Альберт, - ну и ещё, от двадцати до тридцати минут обычного, неловкого, но вполне приятного секса.  
Он пару секунд пялятся на Альберта, - Вообще-то очень приятного.  
\- Серьезно? - Альберт хмурится.  
\- А ещё, довольно таки неловкого. В основном, с моей стороны.  
Альберт качает головой, - Ты странный, Купер. Черт побери, какой ты странный.  
\- Мне он действительно нравится, Альберт.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит тот и похлопывает его по плечу, - Он тоже странный. Вы идеальная пара.  
Он улыбается Альберту. Тот смотрит в ответ немного неодобрительно и скучающе, так что он сдаётся и отпивает кофе.  
Сегодня просто отличное утро.


End file.
